Redridge Mountains
(1,300) (240) Orc Blackrock clan (200) (120) (80) (60) Gnoll Ettin |level=15-20 |government=Democracy |ruler= Magistrate Solomon |capital= Lakeshire (1,500) |major= Stonewatch Keep (200) |minor= Tower of Ilgalar (100) |loc=Eastern Azeroth |affiliation= Alliance |pop=2,000}} The Redridge Mountains, are located east of Elwynn Forest, northeast of Duskwood, and south of the Burning Steppes. Although it may be considered contested, Horde characters have no settlements or NPCs and it is thus a place they use mostly for passing through to reach Flame Crest or Stonard. An idyllic region of rushing rivers, towering elms and rising elevations, the Redridge Mountains are under Stormwind's protection (though since the Second War it is technically independent), and remain one of the last peaceful regions in Azeroth. The people are content and calm, and supply Stormwind with timber, fish, and crops. A force of Blackrock orcs from the Burning Steppes has secured Stonewatch Keep, and kept to themselves prior to the Cataclysm.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 16 In comparison with Westfall, Redridge is still relatively stable. On the northern bank of Lake Everstill is the Alliance town of Lakeshire, the central hub for this faction's adventurers, offering many services and quests, as well as flight paths. As the town is under constant siege by gnolls and Blackrock orcs, adventurers should use extreme caution around this town. The enemy-held Stonewatch Keep and Tower of Ilgalar are connected with quests, but are also very dangerous and require a party to handle properly. The crossroads known as the Three Corners, located in the southwest corner of the zone, connects the town of Lakeshire with Elwynn and Duskwood, and via the Lakeridge Highway, Stonewatch Keep. The highway itself is quite a dangerous place occupied by dragon whelps, gnolls, murlocs, and wild animals. There are also a few camps located in Redridge — an orc camp in Render's Valley, Shadow Hide gnoll camps near the Tower of Ilgalar, and murloc camps near the lake. While the lake's surface appears peaceful enough, murlocs reside beneath the waves, and rumours of sightings of a sea monster persist. After the events of the Cataclysm, Redridge is now a heavily phased zone. History The Redridge Mountains are old mountains. Before the First War, Lakeshire was not the besieged place it is now, nestled in a nook in the rugged peaks at the bank of the lake as it is. It was protected from gnolls and bandits by Azerothian militia who were stationed at Stonewatch, as well as the benevolent mage Ilgalar. With the coming of the orcs, however, things changed rapidly. Many of Redridge's finest men were sent to battle the coming of the Horde and never returned. Stonewatch became vulnerable with its main forces on the front, and when it caught the attention of the Blackrock clan, it was not long before a siege was underway. Although the soldiers of Redridge battled as well as they could, in the end they could not resist capture. Both the tower and the keep were taken, and soon after, Ilgalar the mage was attacked by a rival mage. Ilgalar was more powerful than the evil Morganth , but Morganth had enslaved a tribe of gnolls to do his bidding, and Ilgalar could not defeat them all. Once Ilgalar was dead, Morganth took possession of his tower, and set his sights west, to the next rivaling wizard at the Tower of Azora in Elwynn. The region around Lakeshire is now heavily contested, and the bridge connecting the town to the rest of the kingdom was attacked and almost destroyed. Desperate, the people of Redridge sought help from outside sources, recruiting any adventurer that stopped by to help in the defense of the region. The region has grown more dangerous in some respects and areas since the Cataclysm. The orcs have pushed deeper into the region, taking Alther's Mill and erecting a giant worg pen in its center. Blackrock Pass remains tightly held by the clan, and adventurers will run into their stealthed troops while following the Lakeridge Highway; Render's Valley is completely overrun and now serves as a large base of operations. Perhaps due to this, new resources have been poured into Lakeshire and its holdings. The bridge has been repaired. Three Corners now has a heavily fortified and defended tower at its center. A few new camps have sprouted up, including one upon Lake Everstill and another close to Stonewatch, Keeshan's Post. In fact, John J. Keeshan is a notable hero of the zone, and travelers will assist him and his men in attacking and ultimately overthrowing the orc threat. Geography Much of Redridge consists of gentle valleys and sheer cliffs of red-hued rock. Sparse vegetation grows throughout the zone, and the largest feature amongst the natural geography is Lake Everstill and the waterfall that flows into its eastern end. A number of caves, both shallow and deep, can be found along the perimeter, most inhabited by dangerous foes. The Redridge Range''TLG, pg. 2 is a mountain range in the southern sub-continent of Azeroth that stretches from the zone of the Redridge Mountains to the zone of Deadwind Pass. The range once extended much farther north, but three hundred years before the opening of the Dark Portal the range was shattered by the summoning of Ragnaros and the creation of Blackrock Mountain. 'Warcraft RPG''' High atop the Redridge Range a road has been carved, the new Redridge Highway stretching from the Burning Steppes to the Swamp of Sorrows while winding its way through serene vistas of Redridge. Travel Getting there ; Alliance: Players can walk from either Darkshire in Duskwood or from Goldshire and Eastvale Logging Camp in Elwynn Forest. ; Horde: Players can walk from Flame Crest in Burning Steppes south directly into the zone. Flight Master locations : Camp Everstill : Lakeshire : Shalewind Canyon Adjacent regions Inhabitants Resources Notable characters The Redridge Mountains are home to several humans of note, the great bulk of which reside in Lakeshire. At the fallen bridge Marshal Marris sends promising young humans to eradicate the clusters of Shadowhide gnolls and Blackrock orcs who have taken a chokehold on the land. At the Lakeshire Town Hall, the aging Magistrate Solomon recruits adventures to fight the gnolls. The main hero of the zone is John J. Keeshan, whom able adventurers will aid in slaying the orcs and driving them from Redridge. Quests Areas of interest Maps Image:WorldMap-Redridge-old.jpg|Map of Redridge, pre-Cataclysm Image:WorldMap-Redridge.jpg|Map of Redridge, post-Cataclysm (Current) Subzones Additional information * Redridge has one of the game's highest level-gaps between zones at its border with the Burning Steppes, which is a 30 level jump from 20 to 50. Media Images Videos Patch changes * References External links fr:Les Carmines pl:Redridge Mountains ru:Красногорье Kategooria:Eastern Kingdoms Kategooria:Redridge Mountains Kategooria:Human territories Kategooria:Mountain ranges